Might As Well
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Weasley-ness ensues. Unrelated Weasley-related fics for the Hogwarts Games-Medley
1. Chapter 1

For the Fanfiction Tournament- December

And for Hogwarts Games- Medley- Backstroke (no romance)

* * *

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the Burrow, not a creature was stirring…except for Ginny Weasley. It was three o'clock in the morning, and there were still several hours before the rest of the family would wake up to open presents, but she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. She just couldn't help herself. And really, what six year old could?

She did her best to open her bedroom door as silently as possible which was not very easy. The Burrow was the kind of house that creaked with every single movement, and her heart pounded when she took one step out into the hallway and caused the floorboards to rattle. She wondered if she ought to give up while she was ahead before her mother woke up and scolded her. But the temptation of presents beneath the tree was too much for her to resist. And so after a few seconds of inner conflict, she continued boldly forward down the hallway toward the stairs. She gripped hard onto the railing so that she could put the tiniest bit of weight on each step, and in such a way was able to reach the bottom almost noiselessly.

Rather proud of this feat, she purposefully strode into the living room to find the Christmas tree lit up and illuminating an enormous pile of gifts. In truth, the pile wasn't as enormous as it appeared to Ginny; the Weasleys were not wealthy, and with seven children, Molly and Arthur had come close to despairing that they would be able to provide their family a proper Christmas. But to the youngest child it didn't matter, nor did she take into account that not all of these presents were for her. She stood in awe of the sight, unsure of how she should proceed. Which box should she inspect first? Could she get away with peeking?

And as soon as she had chosen the largest of the bunch that was sitting to the left of the tree, she found that upon approaching the pile, something had gone terribly wrong. The silence that had lain over the Burrow was disturbed by a loud, ear-piercing shriek. The house shook on its foundation, and a very frightened Ginny ran to the couch and shoved her head beneath a pillow to block out the noise.

She was too young to remember the Great Christmas Fiasco of 1983 in which Fred and George succeeded in sneaking downstairs and opening every single gift, as well as making a huge mess in the process. Therefore, she hadn't realized that since then, Molly and Arthur had taken drastic measures to ensure such an occurrence would not happen again in the form of a Caterwauling Charm placed around the Christmas tree.

The noise suddenly stopped, and Ginny poked her head out from beneath the pillow to see the rest of the Weasleys assembled in the living room. The older boys rubbed their eyes, not fully awake to comprehend what was happening. Percy in particular looked very unhappy about being woken up for something that wasn't an emergency. The twins and Ron, however, were longingly eying the pile of gifts, just as Ginny had been.

But Ginny wasn't concerned with her brothers. Molly and Arthur stood at the front of the group, and she was relieved to see that neither of them appeared angry so much as they did amused. Molly even smiled and sat down to hold her daughter close. "Were you frightened, dear? Poor thing."

Arthur grinned. "At least we know the charm works, now."

"Yes, that was an excellent idea, dear. Though it did wake up the whole family. Sorry, boys," Molly chuckled.

"Can we open presents?!" The twins immediately turned to their father, who sighed and looked at the clock in the corner, then at his wife.

"It _is_ Christmas," he reasoned. "And we're all awake now. What do you think?"

Molly was shaking her head, and they both knew they ought to make the children wait until morning. But then she stopped and looked down at Ginny who was giving her a pleading look that couldn't be denied. And judging from the way the boys were beginning to chatter excitedly, it was clear that even if they were forced to wait, no one was going to be getting any more sleep that night. And Arthur had a point; it _was_ Christmas.

"Might as well," she relented.

"Yes!" Arthur, Bill and Charlie, helped the boys sort through the pile of gifts.

Meanwhile, Molly gave Ginny an extra hard squeeze before releasing her. "Merry Christmas, Ginny."

"Merry Christmas, mum."


	2. Chapter 2

For Breastroke- Slash/Femmslash

* * *

Oliver trudged wearily up the steps to the seventh year boys' dorm. Quidditch practice had been a rough one. The weather was absolutely foul, and no one seemed to have their heart in it, and it was days like these that he wondered why he bothered. He'd spent a particularly long time in the showers in an attempt to relieve the stress of the day before heading up to bed, and he frowned when he realized the time.

Percy would have already left to do whatever it was that Head Boys did. Oliver supposed it entailed patrolling the halls and meeting with prefects and things of that nature. He had never really asked because, whether Percy would ever admit it or not, dating the Head Boy had its advantages, and therefore, it didn't matter much to him. But with Percy going about his duties almost every night and Oliver holding practices just as often, it was rare that they spent more than twenty minute increments together anymore. It was just one more thing to put a damper on Oliver's mood.

Which was why he was pleasantly surprised to find that when he entered the dorm, he found Percy sitting at his desk, looking over a piece of homework. At the sound of the door, Percy looked up and grinned. "Rough practice? I saw the twins come in almost an hour ago. Have you been trying to drown yourself in the showers this whole time?"

Oliver shrugged. "Maybe… What are you still doing here, anyway? You ought to be walking the corridors by now."

Percy got up and came over to where Oliver was standing and looked down at the Head Boy badge attached to the front of his robes. He reached up and unfastened it, holding it up for Oliver to see before forcefully set it down on the bookshelf with a satisfying clang of metal against wood.

"I can be Head Boy tomorrow," Percy said, and leaned in to kiss Oliver hard on the mouth. "I've missed you."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and sighed in contentment. "I've missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

For Butterfly… failed attempt at Ron/Fleur.

* * *

"Ron… Hellooooo? Ron?"

Ron jumped and turned to look at Harry who had sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table. Harry was smirking at him in a way that said it was very obvious that Ron had been staring at Fleur Delacour for the last ten minutes. But in a poor attempt at saving face, Ron shrugged his shoulders and feigned confusion. "What?"

Harry just shook his head. "Forget it, Ron."

"Forget what?"

"Never mind."

Ron went back to his toast and was thankful that Harry didn't want to push the subject. He continued to study the French beauty from a safe distance in peace until she suddenly perked up her head and turned to look him directly in the eye. He dropped his toast and immediately turned to engage Harry in conversation, but Harry only shook his head and laughed.

"I'm not great with girls, but you have the subtlety of Hagrid, mate."

"Bugger off," Ron grumbled. So Harry did, and not five minutes later, Ron found himself at the mercy of one Fleur Delacour.

She sat down in the seat Harry had vacated, and shoved a perfectly manicured finger into his chest. "When will you boys learn zat I am more zen a pretty face? Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, you are. I know you are," Ron squeaked.

"Then quit staring! It eez rude!"

Ron knew that she was only part Veela, but there was something inhuman about the look in her eye. He was honestly surprised he was still conscious. He swallowed hard, and smiled sheepishly at her. "Well, it _is _hard not to. Isn't it at least a little flattering?"

Fleur did not find this funny. Not at all. She jabbed him in the chest one last time before getting up and stomping away, cursing him in French.

Ron slumped down in his seat, unsure if he should be angry or just embarrassed. A few seats down, Hermione was shaking with laughter from behind her Daily Prophet, and he knew it was useless to ask her for advice. It looked like he was on his own.

He really ought to learn how to talk to girls.


	4. Chapter 4

For Freestyle

And OTP Boot Camp- prompt: young

* * *

It's only three in the afternoon, and it is no time for sleeping. The day is young, there are things to do, places to go. But as Charlie goes to get up off the couch, Katie puts a gentle but forceful hand on his shoulder and pushes him back down.

"You need to rest, Charlie," she says quietly. "You work too hard."

"Not sleepy," he protests, and he knows he's not fooling anyone. And he especially can't fool Katie.

She perches herself on the edge of the couch and reaches out to soothingly trace the scars that cover his back. "Yes, you are," she whispers. She leans down to kiss the back of his neck. "Go to sleep, love."

There is a small part of Charlie that wants to rebel simply because he doesn't want her to think that he can be tamed so easily. It's downright embarrassing, really. But he's so tired, and she's so _gentle_, and he doesn't want to think anymore.

"Katie?" he mumbles into the cushion.

"Hmm?"

He turns onto his back to face her, and he's not sure how to say exactly what he means. But he does his best, and hopes that she understands.

"Can I keep you?" he asks.

She smiles reassuringly at him. "You already have me," she says. "I promise." She seals it with a kiss, then does her best to be stern. "Now go to sleep."

She makes to get up, but he grabs her around the waist and pulls her back down. "You too," he insists.

Because it's three in the afternoon, and this is no time for sleeping. And naps have never been his thing. But something about her makes him think they could be.


End file.
